Knuckles Raps about His Toes
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: This 'kidna got the rhythm.


Knuckles looked down at his feet. Yup, he couldn't believe it, but it was true. Those were his toes. He was so impressed by the looks of them. He just had to start embracing the glory of his toes. But how?

Knuckles felt some solid electric vibrations throughout the soil around him. As an echidna, the nose he had was ultra-sensitive when it came to these kinds of impulses. He could definitely feel the surge flowing into him from below. His toes, being so close to the source, were even more pumped for the excitement.

Knuckles's right foot began to tap. With each tap, he could feel the electricity flowing in and out of his steadily beating toes like a machine. He really loved the connection that abounded from his gnarly beats. He started wiggling around his arms in a harmonic fashion to keep up with the solid tunes.

He felt his back ache for more enthusiasm. He quickly craned backward and flexed his shoulders like a jackhammer. He started pounding his fists into the arm with sick rhythm. Knuckles was getting way too into the area's ambiance.

The morning dew brilliantly dripping off the tree leaves and landing in a puddle of luminous creation sent Knuckles over the edge. Each "ploop" sounding from the tiny droplets' landings made his spine tingle. He was getting more and more into the flow. He was on the road to a flavorful routine.

What really spiraled the echidna kid into madness was the wind blowing through the trees. All of a sudden, the rustling blew leaves off of their confines and they whistled through the air like a maddening flame of floral energy.

"HOO-HAH, BABY!" Knuckles cried out. His whole body was feeling the rhythm now. He could not believe how good it felt to get into the zone. He could feel the faint touches of phantom saxophone solos jazzing through his mind. It was too hard to shake off these wicked vibes. Knuckles just had to shout.

 _Yo! Here we are, in this splendid neighborhood_

 _Nothing givin' or takin', not like it ever would._

 _A silent transparency coursin' through my mind._

 _Don't kill the moment, never leave you behind._

 _Uh._

 _I'm feeling my toes, they getting in on the action._

 _Never to be someone not yearnin' satisfaction._

 _These toes are hot, curlin' like a trailer truck._

 _Manly vibes captured under the lid like I had enough._

 _Break it in a bone toe, squish in a tizzy,_

 _Lookin' fo' life, makin' homes feelin' dizzy._

 _Uh-huh._

 _I'mma find Emeralds, better'n fools gettin' ignorant,_

 _Chillin' n' breathin' in the misnomers of belligerence._

 _Uh._

 _I got toes in my shoes and a life on the line,_

 _Lookin' at the Knuckles and feets saying "mad fine"._

 _Lovin' my looks like a hot meal witha works._

 _Flailing my flare, happenin' hair, whatta jerk._

 _Don't think you can jus' get hurried on the Knux._

 _Pull a deep-metal jab to the face. I mean a punch._

 _Don't be a imbecile, fool, or master took._

 _Knux gon' lock n load a solid heading from my right hook._

 _An' if ya think that I ain't a fighter, then you're sorely be mistaking,_

 _That this 'kidna Knux ain't got the fists to get quakin'._

 _You can't count me out,_

 _I'm too reprimanded._

 _Getting' whatever I need_

 _Or whatever I demanded._

 _Yeah._

 _I'll break in your skull, like a fresh pair of Yeezys._

 _Hit you point blank like a staple gun. (That was easy)_

 _I'm Knuckles, the voice, I don't fool around like a blue hog._

 _My passion is willin' to get it on like a homedawg._

 _I'm Knuckles, the freak, the guy who likes his toes._

 _He got a sense of honor and a thirst fo' Emeralds._

 _Don't mess with his feet. He'll cut you like a diamond._

 _Rock your world to the grave jus' through his sick rhymin'_

 _So follow my beats._

 _Get your tail on my feet._

 _Stop dodgin' an' criticizing my time spent bringin' down all the freaks._

 _I'm Knuckles, fool. That's what I'm gonna do._

 _Look at my toes and tell me who's got the who._

 _And now you're in the middle._

 _You can fiddle with this riddle._

 _Or you can take one yaboi an' realize my toes is the crew._

Knuckles stopped rapping after that because he accidentally got hit by a train.

 ** _Dedicated to Knuckles I. Horstachio…_**

 ** _"Oh no."_**


End file.
